jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Satine Kryze
|Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position=Herzogin |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Miniblaster |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik *Rat der neutralen Systeme *Neue MandalorianerThe Essential Atlas }} Satine Kryze war Herzogin von Mandalore während der Klonkriege und wurde zur Vorsitzenden des Rates der neutralen Systeme ernannt. Sie stammte ursprünglich von Kalevala und wurde schon in jungen Jahren zur Herrscherin von Mandalore gekürt. Als diese baute sie ihre Heimat nach dem verheerenden Bürgerkrieg wieder auf, wobei sie von den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi unterstützt wurde. Zu letzterem baute sie eine Beziehung auf, welche über die Grenzen des Jedi-Ordens ging, aber auch schnell wieder endete. Später wurde sie auch die Anführerin der Neuen Mandalorianer. Während der Klonkriege konnte sie mithilfe Obi-Wans und seines ehemaligen Padawans Anakin Skywalker verhindern, dass die mandalorianische Splittergruppe Death Watch durch die Entsendung von Truppen der Republik nach Mandalore den Planeten übernehmen konnte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Satine wurde auf dem Planeten Kalevala geboren. Nachdem sie zur Herzogin ernannt worden war, kam es zu Unruhen, sodass der Jedi-Rat die beiden Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi entsandte, um die junge Herrscherin zu schützen. Satine verbrachte das folgende Jahr mit den beiden Jedi auf Mandalore, wo sie den Wiederaufbau des Planeten unterstützt und maßgeblich vorantrieb, da sich Mandalore noch immer nicht von den verheerenden Bürgerkriegen seiner Vergangenheit erholt hatte. Während eines Aufenthaltes auf Draboon wurden Satine und Kenobi von Giftmilben angegriffen. Als Kenobi die Herzogin retten wollte, stolperte er und riss die Senatorin mit zu Boden. Dabei erlitt sie eine Narbe von den Giftmilben. In dieser Zeit kamen sich Satine und Obi-Wan näher und entwickelten eine Beziehung, die sie kurz darauf jedoch beendeten. Später wurde sie die Anführerin der Neuen Mandalorianer, mit denen sie einen Neuanfang für das mandalorianische Volk anstrebte, indem sie die kriegerische Kultur ihres Volkes hinter sich ließ und eine neue, pazifistisch ausgerichtete Kultur und Politik betrieb. Doch wurden ihre Bemühungen von einer Gruppe namens Death Watch gestört, welche die Mandalorianer weiterhin als Kriegervolk sahen und sich gegen die friedliebende Regierung Mandalores auflehnten. Sie und einige mandalorianische Offizielle arbeiteten jedoch daran, die Death Watch unschädlich zu machen und leiteten in diesem Zusammenhang eine Verbannung der letzten mandalorianischen Krieger und der Death Watch auf den Mond Mandalores, Concordia, ein. Klonkriege Anschlag der Death Watch right|thumb|Satine wehrt sich gegen die Behauptung, ihr Volk würde eine Armee aufbauen. Als die Klonkriege ausbrachen, wollte Satine ihre Friedenspolitik weiterführen und als Regentin Mandalores in dem Konflikt neutral bleiben. Auf Grund ihres ständigen Einsatzes für die Neutralität und den Frieden, wurde sie schließlich zur Vorsitzenden des Rates der neutralen Systeme bestimmt, einer Vereinigung von über 1500 Sternsystemen, die weder die Republik noch die Separatisten unterstützen wollten. Doch diese neutrale und friedliche Politik wurde schließlich gestört, als es immer wieder zu Unruhen auf dem Planeten kam. Schließlich erfuhr Satine, dass Gerüchte über die Aufstellung einer mandalorianischen Armee, welche sie in Auftrag gegeben haben sollte, kursierten - was in einem starken Gegensatz zu ihrer Politik stand. Obwohl sie diese Gerüchte sofort dementierte, traf kurz darauf Obi-Wan als Abgesandter der Jedi und des Senates auf Mandalore ein, um die Zustände dort zu überprüfen. Als sich der Jedi und Satine im Thronsaal ihres Palastes trafen, wies Satine Obi-Wan zunächst stark ab. Doch als er ihr sein Anliegen erklärt hatte, versuchte sie mit ihm den Sachverhalt zu klären, da das Beweismaterial - die Holoaufzeichnung eines mandalorianischen Kriegers - stichhaltig war. thumb|left|Der Gedenkschrein wird gesprengt. Daraufhin beschloss Satine, dass sie Obi-Wan von ihren Problemen erzählen sollte, und begab sich mit ihm auf einen Spaziergang durch Sundari. In dem folgenden Gespräch offenbarte sie ihm, dass die Death Watch sich ihren Friedensbemühungen auch weiterhin widersetzt hätte und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit der aufgenommene Söldner ein Mitglied der Death Watch gewesen wäre. Bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, explodierte plötzlich der Schrein, an dem sie spazierten, und die Druckwelle schleuderte Satine zu Boden. Als sie sich erholt hatte und zu helfen versuchte, entdeckten Obi-Wan und Satine einen Beweis für den Ernst der Lage: Das Logo der Death Watch in den Trümmern. Als Satine von ihren Wachleuten in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollte, entdeckte Obi-Wan einen flüchtenden Mandalorianer und verfolgte diesen, was Satine dazu veranlasste, ebenfalls hinter den beiden herzueilen. Die Herzogin wurde schließlich Zeuge, wie der verzweifelte Mandalorianer von einer Brüstung sprang und mehrere Ebenen tiefer aufschlug. Nachdem sich Satine zu dem sterbenden Mann begeben hatte, sprach dieser sie auf Concordianisch an - ein Beweis, der Obi-Wan genügte um Ermittlungen auf Concordia anstellen zu wollen. Die ließ Satine jedoch nicht zu; sie bestand darauf, ihn auf den Mond zu begleiten. Daher flogen sie kurz darauf gemeinsam zu dem Mond. Entdeckung auf Concordia right|thumb|Satine rettet Obi-Wan. Auf Concordia angekommen, wurde Satine mit ihrem Begleiter von dem dortigen Gouverneur, Pre Vizsla, empfangen, der den Leichnam des Attentäters in Empfang nahm und die Herzogin herzlich willkommen hieß. Als der Gouverneur den Hangar wieder verlassen hatte, wurde Satine von Obi-Wan gebeten, ihn zu entschuldigen, damit er sich ungestört umsehen konnte. Obwohl sie Obi-Wans Vorschlag nicht unterstützte, willigte sie ein und Obi-Wan verließ auf einem Speeder den Hangar. Nach kurzer Zeit begab sich die Herzogin zu Vizsla, der sie zu einem gemeinsamen Dinner einlud. Während eines Gespräches mit dem Gouverneur wurde Satine von Obi-Wan kontaktiert, der sie darüber informierte, dass er von der Death Watch gefangen genommen worden wäre und daher ihre Hilfe benötigen würde. Seinem Anruf folgend verließ sie Viszlas Palast und traf kurz darauf an einer Mine ein, in der sie Obi-Wan lokalisiert hatte. Nach dem Anwenden einer List, durch die die wachhabenden Mandalorianer vorerst beseitigt wurden, eilte sie zu Obi-Wan, der gerade von einem Förderband einer Gesteinverarbeitungsmaschiene zugeführt wurde, sodass Satine nicht viel Zeit blieb. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihr, die Maschine zu deaktivieren und mit Obi-Wans Hilfe die beiden zurückkehrenden Wachen auszuschalten. Die beiden flüchteten nun gemeinsam mit einem Lift zur Oberfläche, mit dem sie jedoch genau im Lager der Death Watch landeten. Als die mandalorianschen Krieger angriffen, schaffte es Obi-Wan, obwohl er unbewaffnet war, die ersten drei Angreifer auszuschalten. Dann trat der Anführer der Death Watch mit drei weiteren Soldaten hinzu, während der Rest der Death Watch mit den Schiffen flüchtete. Nun gab sich der Anführer der Death Watch Satine und dem Jedi als Pre Vizsla zu erkennen und forderte Obi-Wan anschließend heraus. Nach einem kuren Duell unterlag er dem Jedi, doch musste dieser nun dem Feuer der drei anderen Soldaten entgehen. Daraufhin packte der Jedi Satine und sprang mit ihr den Aufzugsschacht hinab, wodurch sie den abgefeuerten Raketen entgingen. Kurze Zeit später kehrte Satine nach Mandalore zurück, wo sie in Sundari bereits von einer Delegation des Senates erwartet wurde. Sie entschloss sich, nach Coruscant zu fliegen, um dort die Missstände vor dem Senat zu klären. Als sie an Bord ihres Schiffes Sundari verlassen wollte, bestand Obi-Wan darauf, sie mit einer Eskorte zu begleiten. Auf der Coronet right|thumb|Merrik nimmt Satine als Geisel. Bereits während des Fluges hielt sie erste Unterredungen mit den mitreisenden Senatoren und verstrickte sich in kleine Streitigkeiten mit Obi-Wan, da sie mit dessen Eskorte immer noch nicht einverstanden war. Nach einiger Zeit begab sie sich mit den anderen Senatoren zu einer Mahlzeit. Zu dieser Zeit entdeckten Anakin Skywalker und ein Trupp Klonkrieger mehrere Attentäterdrohnen in den Frachträumen des Schiffes, die sie größtenteils beseitigen konnten. Doch das Mahl von Satine und den Senatoren wurde schließlich unterbrochen, als sie von Obi-Wan darüber informiert wurden, dass ein Attentäterdroide auf dem Weg zu ihnen sei. Als dieser in den Raum stürzte, zog sich Satine mit den Senatoren zurück, während der Jedi den Droiden abwehrte. Doch kaum war der Droide zerstört, setzte er dutzende kleinere Droiden ab, die sich auf Satine und Obi-Wan zubewegten. Doch Satine besaß selbst einen kleinen Blaster zur Verteidigung und wehrte gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan die Droiden ab. Wenig später setzten die Senatoren ihre Mahlzeit fort, als Obi-Wan mit einem letzten der kleinen Droiden den Raum betrat und mit dessen Hilfe den Verräter unter ihnen ausfindig machen wollte. Er behauptete, dass der Droide darauf programmiert sein müsste, seinen Verbündeten keinen Schaden anzutun, und ging so mit dem Droiden die Senatoren ab und entlarvte den mandalorianischen Senator Tal Merrick als Verräter. Dieser ließ jedoch den Droiden frei und nahm Satine in der Verwirrung als Geisel. Während er ihr einen Blaster an den Kopf hielt, begab er sich mit Satine zur Brücke, wo er die ahnungslose Crew erschoss und Pre Vizsla kontaktierte. Satine war nun gezwungen mitanzusehen, wie die Coronet aus dem Hyperraum gesteuert und dort von separatistischen Schiffen erwartet wurde. Kurz darauf erreichte auch Obi-Wan die Brücke und wollte Merrik unter Arrest stellen. Dieser ließ sich durch den Jedi jedoch nicht einschüchtern und drohte mit einer Bombe, mit der er die Coronet hätte vernichten können. Satine, die nicht derartig viele Leben opfern wollte, bat Obi-Wan darum, Merrik nachzugeben, und der Jedi gab ihren Bitten nach. Als Merrik sie nun von der Brücke schaffen wollte, fürchtete Satine bereits, dass er sie umbringen würde, und gestand Obi-Wan daher ihre Liebe, die dieser erwiderte. Doch im nächsten Augenblick nutzte sie die Ablenkung für Merrik, entwand sich dessen Griff und nahm dessen Blaster an sich. Bevor er seine Bombe zünden konnte, schritt nun auch Anakin Skywalker ein, der sich herangeschlichen hatte, und tötete den Senator. Anschließend konnte der Flug fortgesetzt werden und sie erreichten schließlich Coruscant. Dort wurde Satine und ihre Begleitung persönlich von Kanzler Palpatine begrüßt, nachdem sie sich von Obi-Wan verabschiedet hatte. Flucht vor der Death Watch left|thumb|Satine muss ansehen, wie Jerec Truppen für Mandalore anfordert. Wenig später wurde eine Senatsversammlung einberufen, in der Satine die Möglichkeit einer Ansprache erhielt. Da Satine vor allem verhindern wollte, dass die Republik Truppen nach Mandalore entsandte, um dort die Death Watch endgültig zu zerschlagen, nahm sie ihre Möglichkeit wahr und trat daraufhin vor den Senat. Doch während ihrer Ansprache wurde Satine durch Palpatine unterbrochen, der sich gegen sie stellte und sich dabei auf eine Nachricht berief, die von Mandalores stellvertretendem Minister Jerec geschickt worden war, der darin weitere Truppen für Mandalore forderte. Als Satine die Glaubwürdigkeit der Nachricht in Frage stellte und ein Treffen verlangte, erfuhr sie, dass Jerec einen Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war. Da ihre Position dadurch schwer haltbar geworden war, unterbrach Palpatine die Versammlung und Satine begab sich zu ihrem Gleiter, um den Raumhafen zu erreichen. Während dieses Fluges versagte ihr Gleiter allerdings und Satine konnte gerade noch dem Tod entgehen, da sie aus dem abstürzenden Gleiter sprang. Wegen des Attentates bat Satine um ein persönliches Gespräch mit Palpatine und seinem Adjutanten Mas Amedda, um eine Untersuchung gegen die Death Watch einzuleiten, doch lehnte der Kanzler den Antrag wegen mangelnder Beweise ab. Amedda stimmte Satines Meinung zwar zu, doch bestand er aus diesem Grund darauf, Truppen nach Mandalore zu entsenden. Nach dem Treffen traf die aufgebrachte Herzogin auf Obi-Wan, der sich nach ihrem Zustand erkundigte, was ihm eine Erklärung ihres Verdachtes einbrachte. Satine verriet ihm außerdem, dass sie später einen Kontaktmann des Geheimdienstes treffen wollte, der über wichtige Informationen über die mögliche Truppenbesetzung Mandalores verfügte. Daraufhin trat Padmé Amidala ihrem Gespräch hinzu und verkündete, dass die Senatsabstimmung bereits während Satines Besprechung stattgefunden hätte und aufgrund des Unfalls für eine sofortige Entsendung von Truppen nach Mandalore gestimmt worden war. Die Herzogin war daraufhin sehr aufgebracht und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kontakt in der Unterstadt. right|thumb|Satine flieht vor dem Attentäter. Als sie auf ihren Informanten Davu Golec traf, überreichte dieser ihr eine Datendiskette und sagte ihr außerdem, dass Jerecs Nachricht gefälscht war und die Diskette die Originalbotschaft enthalte, welche sie unbedingt dem Senat vorspielen müsste. Sekunden später wurde er von einem Heckenschützen erschossen, woraufhin Satine die Flucht ergriff. Nun wurde ihr jedoch der Mord an Golec angehängt, weshalb die Behörden die Suche nach ihr begannen. Schließlich kontaktierte sie Obi-Wan mit einem Hilferuf, dem der Jedi sofort folgte und sich so, wenig später, mit der Herzogin traf. Bei dem Treffen bat Satine Obi-Wan darum, die Diskette in den Senat zu bringen, da sie momentan nicht mehr glaubwürdig war. Um ihn nicht zu belasten, wollte sie sich den Senatswachen ergeben. Auf ihrem Weg zum Senatsgebäude entdeckte Obi-Wan einen Thermaldetonator, den der Attentäter, der die Spur von Satine wieder aufgenommen hatte, geworfen hatte, und schleuderte die Herzogin mit Hilfe der Macht aus der Gefahrenzone. Obi-Wan setzte den Mandalorianer nach einem kurzen Duell außer Gefecht, sodass Satine mit ihm den Weg zum Senat fortsetzen konnte. Dort ließ sich Satine durch die Gardisten gefangen nehmen und ermöglichte es Obi-Wan damit, unbemerkt in das Gebäude vorzudringen und die Diskette an Padmé Amidala zu übergeben, die durch ein Abspielen im Senat die Entsendung von Truppen verhinderte. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Satine von Obi-Wan, um nach Mandalore zurückzukehren. Zuvor nahm sie jedoch am Begräbnis von Onaconda Farr teil, der im Senat vergiftet worden war. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Satine als Herzogin von Mandalore mit Kopfschmuck. Satine Kryze war eine sehr pazifistische Frau. Sie verabscheute jede Form von Krieg und förderte den Aufbau eines friedlichen Mandalore. Außerdem strebte sie die Unabhängigkeit des Planeten an. Satine war eine überzeugende Diplomatin, die sich im Notfall auch selbst verteidigen konnte. Wenn jemand ihre Entscheidungen nicht akzeptierte, suchte sie nach einer Lösung, die für beide Seiten akzeptabel war. Zudem glaubte sie, dass die Jedi Friedenshüter und keine Soldaten der Republik sein sollten. Allerdings war Satine auch in der Lage, in Notfällen ein gutes Kampftraining an den Tag zu legen und eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin zu sein. Sie konnte mit dem Blaster gut umgehen und war auch in der Lage, in gefährlichen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten und überlegt zu handeln. Beziehungen Obi-Wan Kenobi right|thumb|Obi-Wan und Satine kämpfen Rücken an Rücken. Während ihrer Jugend baute Satine eine Liebesbeziehung zu Obi-Wan auf, die sogar so weit ging, dass er den Orden der Jedi verlassen wollte und mit Satine als seine Frau ein Leben auf Mandalore beginnen wollte. Diese Pläne zerschlugen sich jedoch, als er mit seinem Meister nach Coruscant zurückkehrte. Während der Klonkriege reagierte sie eher abweisend gegenüber Obi-Wan, was sich auch nach ihrer Mission auf Concordia nicht änderte. Auf der Coronet gestand sie ihm nach einigen Streits ihre Liebe, die Obi-Wan ebenfalls noch empfand und erwiderte. Als sie auf Coruscant in der Klemme steckte und von einem Attentäter verfolgt wurde, rief sie ihn an und bat ihn um Hilfe, und bedankte sich danach bei ihm. Pre Vizsla left|thumb|Vizsla und Satine. Da Satine Pre Vizsla zunächst nur als den energischen Kämpfer gegen die Death Watch und guten Berater sah, reagierte sie geschockt, als sie auf Concordia feststellte, dass Vizsla der Anführer der Death Watch war und sie verraten hatte. Als Gouverneur unterstützte er sie offensichtlich, doch als er sich als Anführer der Death Watch offenbarte, zeigte er, dass er für sie nichts als Verachtung empfand. Almec Premierminister Almec unterstützte Satine bei ihren Bestrebungen, einen pazifistischen Kurs für Mandalore einzuschlagen und teilte ihre Besorgnis, dass eine militärische Besetzung durch die Republik zu einer Machtübernahme durch die Death Watch führen könnte. Hinter den Kulissen right|thumb|Konzept von Satine Kryze Eigenübersetzung aus dem Zusatzbeitrag zu Satine Kryze auf StarWars.com: „Satine's a formidable woman in all regards -- extremely intelligent, incorruptible, passionate and beautiful, with a great devotion to peace. She might come off as stuffy, but that is because she knows she's in a den of wolves and must appear powerful and unshakable.“ *Die Figur der Satine Kryze wurde für die The Clone Wars-Episode Verschwörung auf Mandalore erfunden, doch wurden für ihre Figur alte Entwürfe von Iain McCaig verwendet, die dieser für Padmé Amidala gezeichnet hatte. *Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte Satine in der Nintendo DS-Version von Republic Heroes, wo allerdings nur ihr Vorname und die Tatsache erwähnt wird, dass sie etwas mit Obi-Wans Vergangenheit zu tun hat. *Satine wird im englischen Original von Anna Graves gesprochen, während sie im Deutschen von Debora Weigert synchronisiert wird. *Ewan McGregors Geliebte in Moulin Rogue heißt ebenfalls Satine. Quellen * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Herrscher en:Satine Kryze es:Satine Kryze it:Satine Kryze nl:Satine Kryze pl:Satine Kryze pt:Satine Kryze fi:Satine Kryze